Multi-function tools typically include a pair of handles and an implement such as a pair of scissors or pliers, along with a number of pivotally attached ancillary tools used to perform a number of tasks. The multi-function tool generally has a compact configuration in which the implement is stowed within the handles, and a deployed position in which the implement is extended from the tool and ready for use.
Conventional multi-function tools utilize a number of configurations intended to provide a stowed position and a deployed position for the implement. One such configuration involves attaching each of the handles in a pivotal manner to the implement such that the handles are rotated about the implement to either house the implement between the handles or position the implement in a ready-to-use orientation. Another such configuration involves slidably attaching the implement to a pair of handles such that the implement slides between the stowed and deployed positions. An example of the sliding configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,860 “Pocket Tool with Removable Jaws” to Poehlmann et al., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In certain conventional embodiments of multi-function tools having an implement with stowed and deployed configurations, the user must perform several mechanical steps to deploy the implement. The steps may require the use of both hands by the user, and may also be time consuming, depending on the complexity of the operation.
In many circumstances, it would be advantageous for a multi-function tool to have an implement that may be deployed using one hand. For example, the user may be holding a second tool in the opposite hand, or may be performing some task with the opposite hand that precludes its use in deploying the implement of the multi-function tool. For example, a fisherman may be holding fishing gear in the left hand and may wish to use an implement such as pliers or a scissors with the right hand without undue delay.
It would further be advantageous for a multi-function tool to have a method of deploying the implement that is of reduced complexity. While certain multi-function tools may permit the deployment of an implement using one hand, the method of deployment may be too complex to permit the operation when the user is wearing gloves or has otherwise reduced mobility of the hand.
It would also be advantageous for a multi-function tool to permit deployment of the implement in a timely fashion. There are occasions when the user requires use of the implement immediately, such as when removing a hook from a fish that is to be released, when the user does not have the time to perform a time-consuming implement deployment process.
Certain multi-function tool embodiments include a handle portion that swings through an arc along with the implement to deploy the implement. The handle and implement may be biased with a spring to permit one-handed deployment of the implement. It would be advantageous to provide a design that does not require such pivotal motion of the handles and implement.
It would be desirable to have a tool that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more the aforementioned needs.